herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bofur
'Bofur '''is one of the secondary protagonists in ''The Hobbit ''and in ''The Hobbit ''films. ''The Hobbit Bofur first appears in The Hobbit. appears when he and his brothers fall on the doormat with Thorin Oakenshield. In the Wolves glade, he shared a pine tree with Bifur, Bombur and Thorin. He, his brother and cousin were the last dwarves to appear in Beorn's house. After the barrel ride, Bofur and Bifur came out fairly dry, but laid down and refused to do anything. Bofur later fought in the battle of the Five Armies and survived. ''The Hobbit (1977) Bofur appears in the 1977 adaptation of ''The Hobbit. However, he only speaks in unison with the other dwarves. ''The Hobbit'' film trilogy In the film trilogy by Peter Jackson, Bofur is portrayed by James Nesbitt. An Unexpected Journey At age ninety-two, Bofur went out on a quest to go out towards the Lonely Mountain. Bofur is the second-to-last to arrive in Bag End during the unexpected party. The hobbit asks Bombur if he has a cheese knife, but Bofur says that his brother "eats it by the block". He also tells Bilbo that the doily is full of holes and mistakes crochet with the game. He is also seen struggling with Nori over a sausage. He played the flute while they were cleaning Bilbo's dishes Bofur makes Bilbo faint after saying that Smaug will turn Bilbo to ash. Bofur was on the spit when they were captured by Trolls and ventured with Thorin, Nori, Dwalin, Glóin, and Gandalf in the troll hoard. After Bilbo heard a howl, Bofur answered that it was not a wolf but a Warg. He also accompanies Dwalin, Thorin, Gandalf, Glóin, and Nori in the treasure-hoard held by the trolls and helps them bury the chest full of gold. When the Company is in Rivendell, Bofur places Bilbo in the center of the group and misbehaves at the feast Elrond offered to them. They traveled into the misty mountains, and Bofur (and Ori) and the other dwarves tried to pitch in to save Bilbo until Thorin completes it. Thorin tasks Bofur to take first watch. Bilbo is hurt by Thorin's words and tries to leave. Bofur tries to stall Bilbo from leaving, and says that he belongs with them, one of them, but Bilbo accidentally takes things too far and hurts Bofur's feelings. Instead, Bofur agrees with Bilbo and wishes him with "all the luck in the world" before they were captured by Goblins of the Misty Mountains. During their capture in Goblin-town, Bofur was one of the dwarves to speak up on Thorin's behalf The Desolation of Smaug Bofur was one of the dwarves who points out Bilbo's disappearance to Thorin. He also doubts the escape plan by Bilbo, until Thorin commands them to fallow it. One night, Bofur accidentally sleeps in and literally misses the boat home. On the boat across the lake, Bofur asks Bilbo how he knows the fisherman's name and Bilbo tells the Company that he asked the man his name. After being discovered and welcomed by the people of Lake-town, Bofur drinks too much and passes out on the floor. The next morning, he wakes up at the time that everyone is leaving for the Mountain. He runs to the docks only to find that everyone left, except for three of the company. He finds Óin, Fíli and Kíli stayed Behind, and they go to Bard for help, since no one else will help them. Bard doesn't let them in until he learns Kíli has gotten very ill. After valiant efforts to keep Kíli from getting any sicker, Bofur runs through town looking for king's foil and finds it being eaten by a pig. The Orcs are lead to Bard's house to find Thorin gone because Bofur led them to Bard's house. Legolas shots down an Orc about to kill the Dwarf. Tauriel finds Bofur coming through and takes the king's foil from his hand to heal Tauriel. Battle of the Five Armies After the death of Smaug and the destruction of Lake-town, Bofur leaves with Fili, Kíli, and Óin to the to reunite with Thorin, Bilbo and the others. Bilbo arrives to tell them that they need to leave before Thorin finds out their here, but Fili instead is worried about his uncle. They all see Thorin has fallen in golden sickness. Bofur reunites with his cousin and brother and hugging his old friends. When Bilbo "betrayed" Thorin, Bofur helped the hobbit escape before Thorin remembers him. Bofur later goes out following Thorin into fighting the Battle of Five Armies. After a showdown between Azog and Thorin, the king dies of his wounds with Bilbo at his side. Bofur bows down to the fallen Thorin and attends his and Thorin's heir's funeral. Before Bilbo leaves, Bofur and the others give Bilbo a tearful goodbye. From then on out. Bofur continued to live in Erebor with his cousin and brother. . Personality In the films, Bofur was striking, cheerful, friendly, and very optimistic. Bofur formed a quick fondness for Bilbo, and they became close friends. He was the one who pointed out Bilbo's disappearance to Thorin. Bofur even considered Bilbo one of them, even though he said he didn't belong. Bofur just wished him luck in the world. Tending to point out the obvious, Bofur sometimes jinxes his fellow companions. For example in An Unexpected Journey, when the company miraculously survives the falling bridge into the caverns of Misty Mountains, Bofur said it was lucky that this could not have been worse. Unfortunately, the corpse of the Goblin King landed on them, making it obviously worse. He also didn't like seeing his fellow friends upset, as he sung in Rivendell when they grew bored of Elven culture. Though he sometimes mistreats his brother, Bofur and Bombur still love each other deeply and consider Bifur a third brother. He has a fine taste in the arts of music and knows how to play the flute. Bofur has also been teasing to his brother, but still cares about his brother and cousin. He will also be willing to do anything for his friends' and family's safety. The dwarf also has delights in "good food and good company," greatly loved by his family and friends. Trivia * Bofur only speaks two lines in the book. *According to Bofur's casting call, Bofur is "endearing and likable," states out the obvious, and came because the beer was free. He also likes "good food company" and will do anything for his friends. *Bofur wears a hat throughout the entire trilogy and never takes it off. Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dwarves